El-Melloi II Says
"Once upon a time, I entered the Fuyuki holy grail war. Now I’m gay and I have crippling depression." - El-melloi II says El-melloi II is a Caster class Pseudo-servant of Zhuge Liang In Fate/Grand Order. He is also a well known and respected Professor of the Mage's association. His content for his twiiter is usually contains text and Image/meme edits. ☀You fools. I tried to warn all of you about Merlin’s thirstiness, you all gave him water and now his thirstiness is above the charts and is beyond unstoppable. Description He is one of the survivors of the 4th grail war as the Master of Rider. Now a well known magus in Clock Tower as a Professor. He also works as a Pseudo - Servant contracted by Chaldea as Heroic Spirit Zhuge Liang. How he manages to do both at the same time is a mystery. He is a tired and a easily irritated man who's usually either complaining or being depressed due to the effects of surviving the grail war. Many of the Says accounts use that as an excuse to pick on him. Event Participation Thirsty Merlin Incident "You fools. I tried to warn all of you about Merlin’s thirstiness, you all gave him water and now his thirstiness is above the charts and is beyond unstoppable." He was the one to warn everyone about Merlin's water thirst outrage, no one took him seriously and all hell went loose. He was traumatized when the plan he agreed with Tamamo no Mae about bringing him to the Lady of the lake, but that ended up terribly as Merlin ended up drinking the entire god damn lake along with voring the lady of the lake as well. Beef Crusade El-melloi II was the main cause of the beef Crusade. Due to his depression, he misses Iskandar dearly ever since he lost him during the grail war and wanted to meet him again. Charlemagne and Okita were the ones who declared the crusade in order to cheer him back up again while El-Melloi II was begging them to stop since it wasn't a big matter, but they insisted. Eventually, He did reunite with Iskandar and he confessed his love to him and then eventually married him. But eventually, Iskandar left without a word, no one knows where he went off to, so Charlemagne made the call to start a second beef crusade. Egypt War El-melloi II didn't partake in the Egypt war itself since due to his loyalty to his king and the fact he is merged with Heroic Spirit Zhuge Liang, the Great Strategist of The Three Kingdoms, He decided to be apart of the Neutral zone and observe and be a commentator with Sir Galahad. Fate GUDAGUDA Twitter El-melloi II gave out information about Oda Nobukatsu disguising himself as his sister Oda Nobunaga. This resulted him into being killed by Nobukatsu and his army of troops due to an Pincer attack, he managed to wound Nobukatsu and stun the Nobus with his Noble Phantasm, Unreturning Formation, and escape, but due to his injuries being incredibly severe, he died. He was brought back in the form of his younger self, but not as a servant, but rather himself during the fourth grail war. Waver's Servant self informed him on the aftermath of the grail war and his fate and also protected him in the fight when Oda Nobukatsu was corrupted and the entrance of Akechi Mitsuhide. he was a servantless Master who was unable to use his command seals to call Iskandar, so he made a temporarily contract with Shuten Douji, who saved his life by taking the bullet for him. Butt Slapping Incident A little after the Fate GUDAGUDA war, El-melloi II was still in his younger form and happened to get his ass slapped by Nitocris in her alter form due to her slapping the grail's ass. His reaction to the ass slap was rather unexpected and got turned on by it. (the reaction images were mostly cropped doujinshis-) and proceeded to get his ass slapped by Hakuno, Bazett, and a few others. Even when he returned to his normal form, Hakuno slapped his ass multiple times to him accidentally saying "farewell sexy" which are the words to activate one's ass slapping nature. Talk Like A Pirate Day Unfortunately, he somehow ended up becoming a pirate and Joined Merlin's crew. He was rather unhappy about it. Pinapple on Pizza Debate El-melloi II was on the side of liking pinapple on pizza. One of the Siegfrieds threw a pizza party for the pinapple on pizza likers, and coincidentally enough, Alexander joined in and that was how El-melloi II and Waver reunited with their king. Marriage Crusade "Ah... this is truly a great feeling after all. Having revenge on the man who started the beef crusade- Ehem, I meant a friend who needs my help for another crusade for his love in which I am doing nothing more than returning the favor. Ahahahaha...! I haven’t felt this in years." El-melloi II used the opportunity of Altera and Charlemagne getting married to get his revenge on Charlemagne in return for tormenting him during the Beef Crusade. It worked surprisingly. Soft Incident He was unfortunately one of the Victims during Nobunaga's Soft incident. he attempted to try to kill her out of jealousy since she felt his husbands' (Iskandar) muscles, that failed. Amnesiac Gray His most closest apprentice received Amnesia due to her getting hit by David's broken Slingshot by accident. He was the one who took the most emotional damage from that result. He tried showing her a photo book of the times they spent together during Lord El-Melloi Case Files, unfortunately, that didn't work, it hurt him so much he ended up getting wasted at the bar with Mash, Irisviel, and Caster Cu Chulainn who was the only one who was still sober and had to take care of everyone. Reines and El-melloi II's younger self planned an idea to get El-melloi II to adopt Gray as his daughter in attempt to regain her memories back, and since he confirmed his feelings while drunk that he views her as a daughter figure. He used a knock-knock joke Reines came up with on her which resulted in a slow and awkward process since Gray didn't get the joke at first but Reines was there to help her.